Arashi Kazama
Arashi Kazama ((嵐風間, Arashi Kazama) is a powerful Wind mage that is currently associated with Fairy Tail. He has silver hair that is slicked backward and vibrant green eyes. His closest friends in Fairy Tail are Lewis Nomar, Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona. Appearance Arashi wears a white coat with black clouds and tornados decorating the back of it. Underneath the coat Arashi wears a black long-sleeved shirt and a thin gray flak jacket over the top of the shirt. He wears thick brown leather gloves over his hands. Gray jeans cover his legs which are completed with black combat boots. Personality Arashi is a very carefree person that hardly takes things seriously. As such he is usually lazy and can be found around the guild when not on a job. However when his friends are threatened, he will not stand by and watch. He'll take action without delay. When in battle he is very calculating and manipulative. Often insulting his opponents to try and create openings to attack. History Arashi was born into a clan that specialised in using wind magic. His father was once one of the Ten Wizard Saints while his mother was a Rune Knight during her time. When he was born, it was noted that he had a moderate supply of magic, something that had not happened since the day his cousin's birth several years ago. Having two children with moderate magic power was rare. As he started wind magic training, it was shown he was a prodigy of learning that hadn't been seen for several generations. At the age of 13, Arashi left the clan's village to go and join Fairy Tail after his clan had one day been murdered by a rogue member. He lives on to this day in memory of all that the Kazama clan stood for. Underneath his shirt is a tattoo of an eye with three tomoe that represent the Kazama style of wind magic. Synopsis Equipment Kunai: Arashi keeps a large amount of kunai in his requip space (around 700. The village had a forge that he used to make a large amount and rarely uses the kunai. Gunbai Fan: The fan he carries within his Requip's pocket dimension was once used by his father. The fan itself is capable of using powerful gusts of wind to push back groups of opponents to make time to cast magic. Wakizashi: Arashi keeps this weapon at his left side which makes for swift withdrawing and sheathing. This weapon is used in conjunction with a few of his spells. Arashi's Many Wind Spells Wind Magic(風魔法, Kaze Mahō): *'Armor of Wind'(風のアーマー, Kaze no āmā): Arashi covers himself with a shroud of wind that reduces the wind resistance surrounding his body while at the same time increasing his speed. This allows for faster combat. *'Tornado'(竜巻, Tatsumaki): Arashi creates a swirl of wind that can be used to knock back opponents, granting either himself or his allies time to cast magic. It is also capable of deflecting projectiles. Using the Gunbai Fan allows for stronger tornados to be created. *'Wind Dragon'(風ドラゴン, Furyuudan): Arashi uses his magic to create a large torrent of wind in the shape of a dragon to launch forward and attack. It is capable of creating large explosions. *'Twin Wind Blades'(ツインウインドブレード, Futago Kaze Ken): Arashi creates two blades out of wind to attack his enemies. The more magic he uses, the sharper the blades. *'Wind Cutter'(ウインドカッター, Kazekiri): A close range magic. Arashi surrounds his left fist with large amounts of wind and then uses it to cut through most substances. It has been shown to 'cut' through Erigor's "Storm Mail" and is about as powerful as Lewis' Byakuraisho technique. *'Bear's Drop' (クマのドロップ, Higuma Otoshi): Arashi creates a powerful rising current of wind that is capable of deflecting some elemental attacks before reflecting them back at the caster. He has been seen countering some of Lewis' lightning magic, as well as Laxus'. *'Pressure Damage Tornado' (圧害竜巻, Atsugai Tatsumaki): Arashi makes a tornado-like mass that is compressed until it has a very high density and is then released. The wind pressure is raised to its highest limit, and once the technique hits the target, the resulting blast sweeps everyone off their feet and into a tornado. *'Lion King's Roar' (ライオンキングの咆哮, Shishi Kokuou no Nakigoe): Arashi creates a cone of wind that, when fired, will attack the opponent's hearing system which can cause the opponent to feel nauseous and incapable of standing. Stronger mages are capable of resisting this spell's effect and can continue to fight. *'World of Illusions' (幻想の世界, Maboroshi no Sekai): Arashi creates a wide field of effect in which the opponent(s) can be effected by his illusions. Within this field, he can create false footsteps from one direction while attacking from another, or generate smells that aren't around to throw off the opponent's senses. He can also create people that look real, but when attacked, will be passed through like they didn't exist. *'Sword Magic: Divine Tempest Spear' (剣魔法：神テンペストスピア, Ken mahō: Kami Tenpesutosupia): Arashi swiftly draws his wakizashi and then channels wind magic through the blade. This causes the blade to glow white and then extend an indefinate distance at high-speed. When Arashi uses this spell, he never aims for vital spots. *'Sword Magic: Divine God Killing Spear' (剣魔法：神神キリングスピア ,Ken mahō: Kamigami Kiringusupia): An upgraded version of the Divine Tempest Spear. While it takes more magic power to activate, it is better suited to dealing with pesky enemies at longer range. The faster extend time and greater power make it useful for capturing targets. Two differences are that the blade is now capable of piercing through objects such as buildings and the blade takes on a light green hue when the spell is active. Physical Skills and Magic Power *'Enhanced Strength:' While he may not be as strong physically as some of the other mages, Arashi has displayed that he can hold his own against mages like Laxus and Gildarts (albeit with difficulty) when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant:' Arashi is a skilled user of hand to hand combat. He is capable of beating opponents like Natsu in a strict fist-only fight with few injuries. However against an opponent like Mirajane in Satan Soul or Laxus, he has a harder time of defending himself. He is often seen using a sword. *'Master Swordsman:' Unlike most mages, Arashi carries a sword with him. He has trained since the day his mother retired from her job in the Rune Knights and has developed a style based solely on speed and evasion. He has been able to match mages like Erza, Lewis, Pantherlily and Freed. *'Enhanced Speed:' Due to being a user of the wind element, Arashi has opted to go for speed over power. After all: "Why bother having all that power if you can't hit anything?" *'Agility:' Much like his speed over power, Arashi has trained his body to become incredibly flexible. He is capable of moving his body fluidly like the wind in order to attack or defend. *'Immense Magic Power:' As a powerful wind mage of the Kazama family, Arashi has a large supply of magic at his disposal. Like Gildarts, he can release his power in a thick, potent aura. While not on the same level, Gildarts has commented that his power is close to his own. Arashi's aura is a light green, to resemble his attunement to wind. Unison Raid Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido) is a unification magic in which two mages with compatible magic combine their spells to form an even stronger spell. Due to the low compatibility with his magic, he only succeeded with Natsu, Lewis, Lucy and Juvia. *'Blazing Wind Dragon Combination' (ブレイジング風ドラゴンコンビネーション, Ten'Ka Furyu En'dan): Arashi first creates a wind dragon and then expels it at the enemy. Natsu then combines his Fire Dragon's Roar to then create a dragon of fire, the combination of both elements causing more damage and a large explosion. *'Sandstorm Wind Cutter' (砂嵐ウィンドカッター, Sunaarashi Kazekiri): Arashi first creates a Kazekiri and begins running. Lucy then summons Scorpio and uses the Sand Buster fired to launch Arashi, granting greater penetration power while the wind used in the Kazekiri increases the size of the Sand Buster. *'Storm Dragon Bullet' (ストームドラゴンの弾丸, Arashiryu no Dangan): Arashi first creates a Wind Dragon which is expelled towards the opponent. Juvia then follows up with her Water Beam, the rotation of the wind dragon drags the water into the twister. Lewis then adds his White Lightning Current, creating a dragon of wind, water and lightning. The resulting explosion creates sparks of lightning, waves of water and gusts of wind. Kazama Style Wind Magic The Kazama clan were considered masters of utilizing the wind element when using their magic. Due to the complexity, very few members reached the perfect stage and could only use one or the other. This type of magic is classed as supplementary magic. While the forms are powerful supplemental magic, Arashi can run out of magic quickly when combining two or more spells, so he often only uses one or two per battle, unless his opponent is very powerful. *'Kazama wind magic: State of Self Actualization' (風間風魔法：自己実現の状態, Kazama kaze mahō: Muga no Kyouchi): This is the first of two "ultimate forms" to the Kazama style of wind magic. When Arashi activates this form, the circle of his tattoo disappears. While in this form, the density of the air is increased within a certain field, this replicating the air pressure in a place at high altitude. Thus causing the opponent to slow down and tire quicker. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Great Wisdom' (風間風魔法：偉大な知恵のピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami): When activating this part of the Kazama style, the left tomoe will fade. While active, Arashi gains absolute understanding of the air around him. He does not need to see, hear or smell the opponent as he is able to 'feel' the movement of his opponent via the movement of air particles. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Great Work' (風間風魔法：偉大な仕事のピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Hyakuren Jitoku no Kiwami): This is the second of the two "ultimate modes" to the Kazama style of wind magic. When activated, the right hand tomoe will fade. In this form, Arashi's control over the wind is improved ten-fold. This allows him to increase his speed and power by reducing the air resistance to all his movements. At the same time, it increases the wind resistance against his enemies, forcing them to double their efforts. *'Kazama wind magic: Pinnacle of Perfect Unity' (風間風魔法：パーフェクトユニティのピナクル, Kazama kaze mahō: Ten'i Muho no Kiwami): When Arashi combines the two "ultimate modes", the top tomoe disappears and covers his body in a white light. When it fades, his eyes glow a light shade of gray and his body is surrounded by a green aura. In this state, the advantages of both forms are combined together. However, due to the amount of magic it drains, it can only be held for a few minutes. Arashi first used this during his spar against Gildarts. Author Notes/Trivia I know that my character may seem a bit overpowered with his Kazama style of wind magic, I've tried to balance it out by making sure that the spells drain more magic than his other magic. I've noticed a lack of wind mages in the series and so I wanted to try and create my own. If there's anything that could be improved or added (or even removed), please let me know and I'll make changes ASAP. As a side note, yes I know his Sword Magic is sort of based off of Ichimaru's zanpakuto from Bleach. However instead of the actual blade on the sword extending, a blade of wind is used instead. The tattoo design underneath Arashi's shirt is simliar to the Sharingan from the Naruto series) while the Kazekiri is inspired by the Raikiri, just with wind instead of lightning. I couldn't really think of a decent name for the upgraded Divine Spear, nor could I come up with a decent alias. Blah, my mind is blank >w< If anybody could come up with some ideas, I'd love to hear them. Category:Mage Category:Male